Mission Complete
by Devin MJ
Summary: WARNING: ZADR. If you don't like it, please don't read it.  Zim reflects on the past five years; how Dib joined "the dark side", how Dib screwed himself over, and what went on in between.


It had been years. Five years to be exact.

Ten years total on this god-forsaken rock the huumans called Earth.  
Past tense, of course.  
There weren't any of those anymore.  
And he'd perished along with them.  
The Dib had perished along with them.

When finally the right moment came, Zim had killed him just as brutally as one would kill a bothersome spider on the kitchen counter.  
He had killed him as though he hadn't mattered at all. As though he had never felt a thing for him.

And now, sitting on the couch in his base with Gir deactivated in the corner, Zim figured that he had finally been angered into action. All his pathetic attempts at "conquering Earth" in the first five years were mere practice rounds, stupidly scratching off every ridiculous idea that was on the list, not knowing that no matter what he did, it wouldn't matter anyway.

Then came the day that he and the huuman saw eye to eye. This time, it wasn't temporary. Zim didn't bother to wear a disguise when he opened the door to a tall and lanky Dib. Elevated as he was, in that moment he appeared unusually small.

"I give up." Was all he said at first. He looked more defeated than ever. "I'm not coming after you anymore," he explained after a few more moments. "There's no point. There's nothing to save here." Then he raised his eyes to Zim's. "Let me help you…I…I want them gone as much as you do." Dib's tone was frighteningly honest. But Zim at the time couldn't get past his pride enough to ask what had provoked the huuman into such a betrayal. Instead, he eyed him suspiciously and let him in, figuring this was good because Dib had access to technology that could be helpful.

And it all went on from there. Unwittingly, Zim gave his trust away. He grew protective, and Dib grew dependent. Eventually, they ended up spending hours at a time just lying on the couch, Zim tracing abstract patterns on the his huuman's delicate skin, Dib laying gentle kisses on his alien's neck and shoulders.

It was so easy to be just simply relaxed for as long as they could before Gir would traipse in and ruin the atmosphere.

Then, he had been a nuisance. Now, Zim would give anything for a little company.

He emotionlessly recalled the time he asked Dib why he'd decided to give up on the other huumans. At first, Dib didn't want to answer. He said Zim would think it was stupid. But after a little coercing, he gave in. "I guess it was just a compilation of things." He confessed. "But really, the last straw was my dad when he finally got mad at me for not pursuing Real Science. He convinced himself that my obsession with the paranormal was a childhood phase. And when I turned sixteen and rejected his offer to work with him, he got frustrated. But he didn't yell at me or anything…I guess he just started ignoring me. More than before, I mean." He scoffed, shaking his head. "I finally got sick of it, and when I tried to reason with him, he still wouldn't lay off of the silent treatment. It was so…childish, you know?" Dib looked at the floor and sniffed; when he looked up again, his eyes were red. Zim frowned as the boy continued. "So I left. I mean," he gave a weak laugh. "It's not like he'd even realize I was gone."

"You're right, Dib-thing," Zim smirked as he took a step closer. "That _is_ stupid." Another step. "But it landed you here." One more step, with a poke on the chest. "And I'm not one to protest that." He snaked his arms around Dib's waist and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his huuman's with unrestrained passion, and then kissing his tears as well. He'd grown much more lighthearted since Dib had joined him. Every so often, he could hear a voice in his head telling him he was getting too close, that this was a bad idea; give it up now while you could. But he knew that even if he wanted to, it was too late. And he didn't mind.

But that was four years ago, about a year after he had arrived. Four long years ago. Now, Zim was completely alone. Despite all the times he had been told he was banished to Earth, it hadn't felt like it until now. He didn't have reason to believe it until now. Now that there was no one around. Not even a dysfunctional SIR unit.

The true banishment began just months ago.

The true banishment began with a ring of the doorbell. He told the Dib to open it. That was the worst mistake he had ever made, ever. Reflecting on all the stupid things he'd ever done, that one decision surpassed them all. It had been a bad day anyway, and he would not have argued with Dib about some infinitesimal mishap on the computer…he wouldn't have _ever_ argues with him about anything if it would have helped. If he would have stayed.

If he hadn't gone off with that filthy, disgusting worm…stinkface…huuman.

And Dib left without a word. He answered the door and was gone. Zim, realizing after a few minutes that he hadn't come back, sent Gir to follow them. He returned an hour later with five taquitos and three rubber piggies, but he had done his job. Apparently, they were at McMeaties, talking about all the "crazy-good memories" as the robot put it.

A horrible acid burned in Zim's throat and spooch. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed Gir aside and informed him that he'd be back shortly. Sure enough, there they sat. They'd finished eating and were now sitting, slurping on sodas and chatting away. He watched from a distance, settling himself in a booth across the way, glaring down any waitresses that dared approach him.

There was something about the other huuman that Zim didn't like. Something about the way he looked at the Dib. And something about the way he made the Dib look back at him. He recognized that huuman. He'd seen him years ago on the day he'd been graced with all the super-weapons he could have dreamed of. What was that worm-baby's name? He couldn't remember. He didn't care. Dib and the filthy huuman had stopped talking now, just looking at each other. Zim watched as the other reached out a hand and took Dib's in it. He cringed as he realized the acid had somehow found a way to get to his eyes. The angry liquid was brimming up, but he forced it down again and left the McMeaties.

When he came home, the only thing he could think about was how he'd go about destroying the dirt worm that dared to lay a hand on his huuman. Of all the things he wanted to do, he could tell that the smoldering in his spooch was influencing every idea.

He vaguely remembered the day he'd gotten into the ultimate water balloon fight with the Dib. Then, it was juvenile. Now, it inspired something that could do much more damage.

Dib came home an hour later.

"Where were you." It was as accusatory as he could make it.  
"Well you'll never believe who came, do you remember that crazy school counselor? Dwicky?" Dib replied a bit too enthusiastically for Zim's taste.  
"What did he want." He was standing before him, not smiling, and not doing a great of hiding his anger. Then again, he had never been good at that.  
Dib drew his eyebrows together and reached out to touch Zim's cheek, but the alien turned away.  
"What did he want." He repeated, a bit more forcefully.  
"Nothing, Zim. We were just talking." The boy replied to the alien's back.  
Zim let out a sarcastic HA. He took another look at Dib before stalking off to his lab.  
Dib was obviously frustrated by this reaction, and he spitefully called after him, "We're meeting up tomorrow, Zim, and I'm going!"

Zim finished his plan that night. As the hours wore on and as the sun began to lighten the sky, all of the planet's water was drained, much in the way it had been the first time. Only this time, he hoped it was slightly less noticeable since he had decided on evaporating it rather than just plain sucking it into the sky. It was to be contained in a spacecraft and contaminated with a highly volatile substance. When the clock hit noon, it would be released on the entire dirt ball, wiping out all life. He'd developed a shield for his base, and that was the only thing that would be standing when it was over.

The next day, Dib left as he said he would.  
At noon, it started to rain.  
From his window, Zim watched the destruction. Houses disintegrated before his eyes. Minutes after it started, he saw Dib and let him through the shield and into his base. The boy burst through the door, tears streaming down his face as he fell on the ground, crying out in pain. He was badly burned and bleeding. The alien advanced on him without feeling. "Where's your _buddy_, hmm?"

Dib managed to push himself up a bit. "This was you? You're doing this." He glowered.  
"Ah. Dead, is he? Oh well." He shrugged. "You're not looking too hot yourself, Dib-thing. Besides, I thought there was nothing to save here, that you wanted them gone as much as I do." He kneeled down before him and Dib looked up, face twisted in soreness and anger.  
"You did this because of _him_?"  
"I thought you didn't care."  
"Well maybe I cared about him! He was my friend, Zim!"  
"Your FRIEND?" Zim shouted, not able to keep his composure any longer. "From what I've learned about FRIENDSHIP, _Dib_," He spat. "It isn't defined by leading you on to think they believe in you, and then ditching you when something better comes along!"

To this, Dib couldn't reply. After a few moments though, he just said "Zim," but coughed and then inhaled sharply from the pain it caused him.  
Zim narrowed his eyes and stood. "Don't bother."  
"There's nothing to be jealous of, Zim!"  
"JEALOUS? Zim is NOT-"  
"I love you! You know that! There was nothing-"  
"ZIM ISN'T JEALOUS."  
"Then WHY are you doing this?"  
"It was the plan from the beginning, Dib-stink. Destroy the huumans, right? That's just what I'm doing. Or didn't you mean what you said?"

He let it be silent, minus the screaming going on outside. "I saw the way you looked back at him." He finally said, quietly.  
" What are you talking about?"  
"Oh, don't act so-"  
"I never did anything-"  
"THAT'S THE WAY YOU LOOK AT _ME_, DIB-FILTH!" He screamed, growing tired of arguing quite quickly.  
"I didn't…" Dib was obviously at a loss for words. And Zim took this as confirmation.

"Then you're of no further help to me." He announced bitterly, the acid finding its way to his eyes once more. This time, he didn't try to stop it from spilling over and burning down his face. He drew out a strange weapon from his Pak, aiming at the huuman on the floor with a steady arm.

"Zim…no, Zim. Please, no. I love you…" Dib's own tears had started anew, realizing now what was about to happen, what Zim must have always had in mind ever since they met. He reached out his hand, but could only manage to loosely take hold of the alien's ankle. He looked him in his dark red eyes and repeated, "I love you," with as much sincerity as he could manage.

Zim pulled away from Dib's touch rather violently, kicking his hand away and causing the boy to hiss in agony. He looked down at him, the liquid gathering at his chin and dropping to the floor. "I loved you too." He whispered and pulled the trigger.

Five years ago, the Dib had betrayed his own race.

Five years after that, Dib betrayed Zim.

And today, sitting on the couch in his base with Gir deactivated in the corner, Zim felt the full impact of his exile. When he informed the Tallest of his success, they were so pleased that they shut off everything he owned.

"Even the TV." Zim laughed to himself, knowing that even if it did work, who would be there to run the shows?

Earth was a wasteland. The huumans were all dead. Their stupid animals were all dead. The Dib was dead and his pathetic "friend" was dead. He'd done what he came here for.

His mission was complete.


End file.
